Possibilities
by charmed-chan
Summary: ChojiSakura oneshots, basically a series of possibilities on how this relationship could grow if given the chance, mostly during the timeskip when naruto was away, but not limited to. mostly cannon but some AUness.
1. fluffy

AN: AU-ish Cannon story, takes place during the time skip while Naruto is away training. This is a Choji Sakura paring, and it will be a series of connected one-shots. Or that's the plan…-sighs- sorry if anyone is OOC

* * *

The night was calm, and peaceful. Shikamaru was off on a 'troublesome' mission, Ino was busy, helping in the flower shop and with her 'newest' boyfriend. Choji was at the ramen bar; enjoying the peaceful solitude and his five bowl of ramen. 

It was odd to be here and not see the hyperactive Naruto gluttonizing right beside him. Naruto had left several months ago, almost year ago to train to bring Uchiha back.

Choji didn't really understand the why but at the same time, he realized he would to the same if it was Shikamaru or Ino.

Though he doubted that ever happen.

He was brought out of musing by a huff and an exhausted collapse to his right. His nose was greeted with the smell of blood, sweat, and the underlining smell of flowery shampoo.

Which to be honest didn't help his appetite; blood sweat and ramen didn't mix well to his nose. He turned to say something, only to be greeted by pink hair messy pink hair, and a beaten up Sakura.

He nudged her, asking what happened to her, she mumbled training, lifting her head to tell them what she wanted. Before it once again collapsed on the bar, he studied her from, other than littered with scratches, bruises, and dirt she looked pretty much normal. Her hair was a bit longer, looking shaggy and knotted.

Ino would have a fit, if she saw her like this.

The bowl of ramen was set next to her; she instantly attacked it with her chopsticks. She would put Naruto to shame with her eating speed. He himself was impressed.

"Hungry Sakura-Chan" he asked her, when she paused to drink her water.

She looked to him as if just seeing him, which was probably true, even though she had been seating there a good ten minutes.

"Starving, I had training with Tsunade-shishou, and I haven't eaten since breakfast." Sakura stated with an embarrassed blush gracing her cheeks; before continuing to eat at a slower rate.

"How about you where is Ino-pig and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru is on a mission, Ino is at the flower shop or with her newest crush." Choji supplied as he continued to eat.

"Figures, with Ino-pig" Sakura huffed.

"How are you; training and such? Sakura continued ordering more ramen.

"Good, not many missions these days." Choji answered now on his seventh bowl of ramen. "You?"

"Good, Shishou trains me hard, but I know it's what I need to become stronger so I can help Naruto, and be a better kunoichi." Sakura said, eyes flashing determined.

Choji just nodded his understanding though he didn't really understand. He had though she was strong since the Chunin Exams; anyone who takes on the odds to protect the ones they care for, was strong in his opinion.

Even though that strength didn't help her through the Chunin Exams, without it she probably wouldn't be here now.

They talked like old friends, catching up on the latest news and events in their lives. Choji was amazed he was actually enjoying her company, more than Ino's but Ino was much like an annoying sister at this point.

He had a crush on her for years, he was glad when he out grew it, and said affections turned more into a sibling thing.

He thought maybe Shikamaru had feelings for her, but it was hard to tell, especially with him spending a lot of time with that sand girl. Which he thought was a lot like Ino with some major difference, but still a lot like Ino.

Sakura, talked about her work at the hospital and her training. He noticed how her exhaustion seemed to be dimmed by the happiness reflecting in her eyes as she spoke of it.

He smiled at her, finishing his ninth bowl ramen, nodding his acknowledge to reassure her he was listening.

They paid the bill and then walked around both continuing to talk, neither wanting to leave the other just yet.

Seemly minutes later which was actually two hours later.

She let out an exhausted yawn, her head falling to rest on his shoulder; he smiled at her, when she apologized for it, though she didn't remove her head.

He told her she needed to get home and rest.

She made the excuse, that she wasn't that tired continuing to sit next him on the bench head on his shoulder.

They sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the night, enjoying each other's presence.

Choji sat there a few more minutes just listening to the night melody happening around him, the wind and crickets the soft breathing on his shoulder.

He turned to look at her to find she was a sleep, peaceful look on her face, even though it was dirty slightly scratched and bruised in places, still peaceful.

It didn't bother him that was until his arm fell asleep with it came the annoying tingling and sharp pains.

He whispered her name, no response.

He moved his arm, resulting in more numbing pain and her clutching it much like a teddy bear.

Shikamaru would find this troublesome, he found it annoying. He said her name again, this time she mumbled something that sounded a lot like…..Fluffy.

* * *

AN: okay I'm ending this one here; this will be a series of once shots that will be connected, but still able to stand alone. No real romance in this one, sorry but there's some cute fluff and lots of possibilities. Sorry if Choji is OOC, I don't really know he character, but as stated in my last one shot, **he needs more lovin!**

Anyway tell me what you think suggestions always welcome. Check out my other stories.

Standard Disclaimer applies

Future chapters will be longer!


	2. Food

Choji hated hospitals; he hated the smell, the constant numbing cold, the wait for attention over a simple condition, like his.

What he really hated about hospitals more than all of that…… was staring at him.

He wasn't sure what it was, it was something, that he was sure of, what it was he wasn't so sure. It may have been alive once, or maybe it still was.

It did look like it twitched earlier.

Logically he could see why, if he was being poke with a semi-sharp pointy object repeatedly he'd twitch….or scream but defiantly twitch.

Yes, the thing he hated the most about hospitals was the food well if you could call this stale gray tasteless gob of mystery…. food.

He believe this should be considered torture or at least inhuman consider this food, maybe he should recommend this to Morino-san to feed prisoners.

He would, but sadly that wouldn't happen Ibiki-san happened to scare him…..very much.

He was slightly bored, his teammates brought him here earlier, yes he had over ate again, causing him the need to be in this personal cold hell with a gob of mystery food. Ino lectured him on, his eating and told him… again, he should eat less and maybe consider dieting. He ignored her, like always.

That was a few minutes ago, five to be exact when both of his teammates left him to see Asuma-sensei, to explain why he couldn't go to training today.

Finally the sound of salvation greeted his ears, a knock on the door. He was greeted by pink hair……"Sakura-san"

"Hi Choji."

"They let you see patients now." Choji asked semi-shocked, and a bit worried.

"Well the ones with the small stuff no surgeries…yet." She responded looking over his file.

Looking to him for the first time, she grasped.

Choji didn't think he looked that bad, maybe a little dirty, he had been growing his hair out, maybe he looked like a girl.

"They gave you food!" Sakura screeched. "You come in for overeating and they give you food."

"That's not food," Choji pouted, poking it again with a chopstick.

Earning a giggle from Sakura and a simple "true".

"Well lets get this started," Sakura approached, coming to stand next to his bed, "lay back and relax." She placed her mint glowing hands over his stomach.

It felt odd to Choji, in the beginning it was a pang of discomfort, only to fade to an odd feeling in his stomach.

He must have passed out, because when he woke up, Sakura was sitting by his side in her normal clothes. Her shaggy pink hair pulled up in a loose messy pony tail.

"Welcome back." Sakura greeted with a tired smile.

"What happen?" Choji questioned, he'd never passed out before.

"Oh, well I did more than they usually do; I pushed more charka into your stomach and abdomen to speed up the digestive/absorption process, it caused you to slip unconscious for a while." Sakura stated not looking him in the eye.

Choji wasn't really paying attention, he was really hungry.

His stomach growled, loudly shocking him and earning a giggle from Sakura. "That's the only side effect, an empty stomach."

"But I'm prepared," Sakura cheered lifting a bag from the floor; the smell caused Choji's stomach to growl.

She laughed handing over the bag; Choji ripped it open to all his favorites.

"I called your mom to find out what you liked." Sakura explained. Choji just nodded eyeing it all with drooling mouth.

"I love you, you're amazing." Choji murmured, pausing to looking at her, with total amazement.

Sakura laughed, and watched him woof it all down.

After he had woofed it all down, he laid there content and full.

"You're growing your hair out." Sakura questioned looking at his slightly longer red-ish brown hair.

"Yea, are you?" Choji asked.

"No, I just haven't had time to cut it." Sakura lamely commented.

"It looks better that way, more practical, especially for medic-nin," Choji commented looking at the ceiling.

Sakura smiled, "how's your training going?" Choji questioned.

"Good, we should train sometime." Sakura commented with a smile.

Anything Choji could have said was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Choji!" Ino screeched before noticing Sakura "Forehead why are you?"

"She's a medic" Shikamaru commented in a lazy tone following Ino in.

Choji laughed at Shikamaru's dry sarcastic humor. Ino didn't even notice she was already trying to engage Sakura in a argument.

Sakura ignored Ino attempts, making the excuse of seeing Lady Tsunade, before going home.

Picking up Choji's file, she told him he was free to go.

"See you guys around." Sakura called over her shoulder before exiting the room.

"Did you eat all of this?" Ino yelled seeing all the food containers.

Choji just smiled.

* * *

AN: not much fluff, but some cuteness! Sorry the update took so long; the next chapter should come quicker. 

Anyway SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Haskins: glad you like it! It's mostly going to be one-shots but there may be some two shots, this chapter may be turned into a two shot not sure yet. –smiles- hope you like the chapter!

moonlightmama: -starry eyes- glad you like it, you started this! Through your challenge, I hope you like this chapter.

sand tessen: greatness yay bethy likes it! Hope you like this one too sorry about any grammar stuff.


	3. Pink hair

* * *

Sakura was looking everywhere for Ino, so far no luck.

That girl was hard to find, harder than you'd think.

Deciding finally to check the restaurant Ino and her team frequented often. The smell of cooked seasoned meat greeted her nose, her stomach chose that time to remind her that she hadn't ate yet.

Looking around the restaurant, finally since a familiar face not the one she was looking for but a familiar face.

Walking up to the booth, she saw he was alone, enjoying his meal. He reminded her so much of Naruto at times like this.

Her stomach chose yet again to speak, bring the boy's attention to her and not his food.

"Hello Chouji," Sakura greeted, with an embarrass blush.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Chouji greeted back with a sloppy smile.

"Have you seen Ino?" Sakura questioned avoiding looking at the table where the food was smell of it was making her mouth water and stomach ache in hunger.

"Not lately" Chouji replied between bites.

Sakura's stomach decided to answer this time with an angry protesting growl.

Sakura's face went aflame with embarrassment, Chouji just smiled.

"You hungry, Sakura-chan" Chouji joked, "I'd ask you to join me but you may be on a diet or something."

"I'm not a diet, why should I be?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Not really the one you should ask that, but in my opinion no." Chouji answered honestly between bites.

Sakura just responded with a small smile, sliding into the booth across from the eating Chouji.

After a minute of sitting there, Chouji looked up, "Are you going to eat or not?"

Sakura jumping at the sudden statement quickly nodded and started eating.

Several minutes later all the food was gone and both were stuffed.

Together they walked out of the restaurant, "Why were you looking for Ino?" Chouji asked.

"Oh, I wanted to know if she wanted to go shopping." Sakura said with a small smile. "But I guess I'll do it later or whatever."

"I could go with you." Chouji said softly, thinking he had nothing better to do.

"Really you have nothing else to do." Sakura asked surprised.

"I'm free" Chouji said, pulling out his chips.

"Okay let's go" Sakura said leading the way.

"What are you shopping for?" Chouji asked as they passed several stores.

"Ninja stuff" Sakura said plainly.

Three shops later, Chouji was wearing down; shopping should be considered training. Now he remembers why he and Shikamaru never went with Ino.

Sakura noticing how tired he looked smiled, he's a ninja he could take week long missions but couldn't handle three hours shopping.

Sakura deciding to be merciful told him, "Only one more shop" She didn't miss the relieved sigh that followed her words.

Chouji munched on his potato chips while following her into said last shop. It didn't take him long to notice his was in a clothing store. Taking a breath he was sure he wouldn't make it out of here of alive.

Sakura held in the laugh as she saw Chouji face go from calm to horror and panic at the sight of all the clothes.

Sakura started to browse, finding shorts and skirt easily, then trying to decided on shirts, it was a toss up between red, green, or blue.

The green would match her eyes.

"You'd match Gai and Lee in green." Chouji said absent-mindly.

Sakura nodded and put the shirt back, looking between the red and blue.

"Red" Chouji said, Sakura looked at him in question.

"Why not the blue?" Sakura asked curious.

"It would clash too much with your hair and eyes." Chouji said still munching on his chips.

Chouji needed to quit hanging out with Ino too much, her fashion nonsense was rubbing off on him.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her agreement; she looked at the red top much like her last red outfit. She really wanted to try a different color.

"Red one, it's your color, like Ino's is purple, it looks best on you." Chouji said crumbling up his chip bag.

Sakura blushed at the compliment, and nodded, grabbing a few more things and extras of what she picked she went to pay for it.

It was getting darker as they walked to Sakura's home to drop off her stuff.

Six bags, Chouji counted and he was alive. He guessed shopping with Sakura wasn't so bad, not as bad as Ino that's for sure.

They arrived at Sakura home, and Sakura lead them both in. The home was warm and welcoming with light colors and earth tones and smelled of food, sweet food. Chouji couldn't help but feel hungry.

"Mom must be out." Sakura stated aloud. "Make yourself comfy I'm going put these in my room." Sakura said disappearing up the stairs.

Chouji sat on the couch waiting for her to return, not sure why.

Sakura returned seconds later.

A call of "Sakura are you home" Came from the doorway they had just minutes ago, came in.

"Yea mom I'm in here." Sakura responded.

The woman came into the room carrying large bags blocking her view, how she had got here without running into someone amazed Chouji.

Sakura grabbed one of the bags and followed her mom into the kitchen where Chouji guessed the sweet smell was coming from and he was all too happy to follow.

When he walked into the kitchen he was met with the back of Sakura's mom, he was surprised to find she didn't have pink hair like her daughter at all, rather dark brown hair.

"Mom this is Chouji" Sakura introduced with a smile, which reassured Chouji somewhat.

Said woman turned to greet him; Chouji noticed immediately noticed the bright emerald green eyes that she and daughter shared.

"Hello Chouji, my name is Kioko." She said with a small smile. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

Chouji nodded. Kioko game him a bright smile and turned around and started to prepare things.

Sakura sat down next at the low table not far from the kitchen, Chouji joined her.

"Sakura what do you think this is missing?" Kioko yelled from the kitchen a few feet away.

Chouji quickly answer with the herb he thought it lacked, earning a surprised smile from Sakura and nod from Kioko.

"Where's your dad?" Chouji asked after a few moments of silence.

"He's in wave on mission; he should be home late tonight or tomorrow." Chouji was some what disappointed he really wanted to know if the Sakura got her hair from her father.

Dinner was a polite and talkative, Kioko wanted to know about their day and what Sakura got when she was shopping.

Chouji realized that Kioko wasn't a ninja soon after the conversation started, when Sakura politely explained a lot of the simple things to do with her work at the hospital and the ideas behind what she had gotten today when shopping.

Dinner had just started to wrap up when the door was opened to reveal a tall man in ninja gear, his outfit somewhat resembled Shino's without the tall collar or sunglasses, his head band was tied around his arm much like Shikamaru wears his.

Sakura turned and agreed him with a bright smile and saying "Daddy"

Kioko smiled brightly and got up to get him a plate and chopsticks. He sat down next to where she was sitting. She sat back down giving him his plate. Chouji watched as he raised his hands to lower his hood. The hood then fell to reveal not was he was expecting, instead of bright pink there was light pink that looked white. Looking at the man's face he could see he was baked tan supposedly from many mission in the sun, and looking amused.

"Sorry boy I haven't had bright pink hair in years." He said in a fatherly voice filled with amusement. It was then that Chouji noticed the amused smiles on both Sakura and Kioko's faces.

Chouji gave a sheepish smile.

Kioko broke out in giggles, Sakura soon followed.

"Sorry Chouji, but your face was priceless." Sakura giggled out earning a smile and a nod from Kioko.

"So is your hair going to do fade like that?" Chouji asked after the giggling had died down to Sakura.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling, "it's possible, Haruno hair usually, fades to white/pink, darkens to pink/red or stays the same bright pink," finished Sakura tugging on her pink hair.

Chouji nodded full of thought.

Chouji looked back to her parent in front of him, the father was eating, with his left hand as his right held Kioko's hand thumb absent mindly caressing hers. It was sweet, even Chouji could see that.

Looking to Sakura in the corner of his eye, he could see she was in awe, her emerald eyes glittered. Watching her watch her parents' open affection he could somewhat understand why she chased Sasuke all those years, and why Lee chased her now.

He didn't completely understand the feeling never really seeing or felt it himself. Shikamaru didn't have a love interest, Ino had a different one constantly, and his parents were private, He didn't have many examples of what love was. But now looking at this, and thinking back to the looks he saw Asuma give Kurenai when he thought no one noticed. He understood better why girls and lee went so crazy over this.

The dinner ended minutes later, Sakura walked him to the door.

"You know we never did train together like we said we would." Sakura said as they walked on to the porch.

Chouji nodded, "how about tomorrow?"

"Training with Tsunade-shishou, the next day?" Sakura said.

"Mission" Chouji said lamely,

"The next day."

"hmm free" Chouji said with a sheepish smile.

"It's a date, training fields 9, 10 o'clock, don't be late." Sakura said with a joyful smile.

Chouji smiled and walked off the pouch pulling out another chip bag.

* * *

AN: LONGEST ONE YET! GO ME! Sorry about the long wait, I couldn't think what to write, that and I recently moved to my Nana's to escape my family (ie sister) drama. Oh lets see any suggestions for future chapters? Let me know! One of the next ones will be the chunnin exams. That one is going take some time might be two chapters long. Also the Haruno hair thing, I made that up of course but it seemed possible to me, because it seems like the older Sakura gets the duller her hair color gets. So I figure sooner or later it could go darker or go lighter. We'll see. 

Thanks to all who reviewed! You ROCK! -cookies for all-


	4. happy days

Chapter four

Happy Days

(yes I know lame title)

* * *

Sakura was running late, pushing charka to her legs she darted through Konoha, she couldn't believe she slept in. Sakura heaved in and out of the mass of villagers crowding the market for early morning shopping. Why didn't she go by rooftop, too late now she wasn't almost there.

Finally she arrived at the training fields to see Chouji already there, sitting on the ground munching contently on his chips.

"Chouji, I'm so sorry, I had rough shift at the hospital last night and I slept through my alarm." Sakura apologized face already flushed from both the run and embarrassment.

"It's alright Sakura-chan I just got here." Chouji said politely lying, he had been waiting few minutes but he had been a little early.

Sakura accepted this with a cheery smile, which caused her emerald eyes to glitter in happiness.

Chouji gave a small smile back looking down at his half empty chip bag.

"So let start this, full on spar right" Sakura said eyes flashing in excitement Chouji watched her slip on her black leather gloves.

"Sure" Chouji said somewhat hesitantly as he watch her pull on her leather gloves, he made note to beware those hands.

-hours later-

There were seven clouds in the sky, one providing a nice shade from the early summer sun. Chouji panted, he was sore all over, bruised and beaten, his right eye stung from the blood flowing from the cut above it. He could have moved to wipe it away but he was sure his right arm was dislocated and he hurt too much to move his left.

So he laid there panting counting the clouds, he could see if why Shikamaru enjoyed this so much, it was calming even when you were in pain.

A groan brought his attention to the person next to him, who looked almost as bad as he felt. Though she could move, she was sitting on her knees next to him her breathing irregular coming in ragged pants and groans. Her eyes were closed, her face flushed and dirty, her light locks where sticking to her forehead and her cheeks. He could see faint bruising and cuts scattered across her arms. A sickening pop and crack jerked his attention to her hands. He watched in sick horror was she snapped some fingers back into there regular position, he gave a sigh of relief when she finished, he watched as her hands glowed green and she brought them up to her side. He listened to her groan lightly before letting out a sigh of contentment. He noticed her breath had evened and became more regular. She opened her eyes, flashing him a big smile, he watched her bring her glowing hands to his body. He gave a light smile and closed his eyes.

He hummed in contentment as the pain and stiffness washed away to be replaced by a warm sensation. "Chouji"

He opened his eyes only half way still in a slight daze.

"This is going to hurt."

"hmmm"

A sickening pop echoed in his ears as pain exploded in his shoulder it radiated down to his fingers and up to his head, he swore even his hair felt the pain. He swore he heard a whisper of an apology under his roar of pain, just before the warmth replaced the pain.

Chouji just laid there, long after she had pulled her glowing hands away, she continue to sit on her knees next to him. He just watched the sky; it was late afternoon given that sun was no longer high in sky but moving more toward the corner of his sight. A light humming brought his attention again to his companion, he noticed she had pulled her hair into a high messy ponytail, and was wiping off the sweat and dirt from her face and neck with a moist towel, he watched her move down her arms wiping away the dirt to expose the bruises underneath. When she finished he could see the large dark angry matching bruises on her arms.

He knew they where from him, he remember just briefly catching her with his enlarged hands long enough for her shadow clone to get a good hit in from behind him, causing him to throw her to stop himself before he went through a nearby tree.

He wondered briefly why didn't heal them, he crossed his arms and rested his head upon them.

He closed his eyes, listening to her tuneless humming; enjoying the cool breeze chilled the sweat on his face neck and arms. He was in a daze when he felt a cool moist roughness on his face, freeing it grime of dirt blood and sweat. His eyes half-lidded watched as Sakura focused on cleaning his face with the cloth, her eyes were focused yet they seem to be distant in thoughts.

He wondered if she even knew what she was doing, or if it was just a habit that came from her long hours of caring for people at the hospital. He continued to watch her, eyes focusing on her face as her hands gently cleaned his face of all impurities. Her eyes still focused watched her hands, making sure they were cleaning away all from his skin. His eyes were still watching her focused yet distant eyes, a stray hair fell to her lashes; she didn't seem to notice as she continued to work.

He wondered why he let her wipe his face, when he could have just taken the cloth and done it his self. He wasn't sure why, she wanted to do, why stop her. It didn't feel awkward like it thought it would, like it did when other girls touched him.

It felt nice, soothing in a way, he moved his head to allow her better access to his neck, he gave a little twitch when cloth ran across a still open small gash he felt her warmth heal it through the cloth. He looked up at her eyes to see them now fully focused on him.

He gave her a small smile; she blushed as if realizing what she was doing. He could already hear the words of apology coming from her lips before she attempted to speak them. She did open her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by a hungry growl, of his stomach.

He gave a sheepish smile, she giggled in response. He pulled himself up to wear he was face to face with Sakura; she gave him a happy smile before jumping up from her knees dusting over the dirt that lingered on her boots and knees.

"Let's go, Ramen on me." Sakura said cheerful, holding out her hand to help him up.

Chouji gave her a big smile, taking her hand allowing her to help him up.

Sakura packed up the cloth, and bottle water into her hip pack, Chouji waited for her patiently, wondering how long it actually been since he finished his chips earlier. He knew he had popped a few solider pills during the spar. He was brought out of his thoughts by a jerking motion, it was his arm being pulled forward.

"Come on Chouji, I'm hungry." Sakura said with a big smile as she pulled him forward by his arm.

Some where along the way, she stopped pulling him, as they walked side by side, she still held his arm, though neither seemed to take notice. They walked in comfortable silence just enjoying the peace and company. The streets had calmed since the morning, only a small crowds littered the streets in different locations, whether it be a group of gossiping old women, or a bunch of kids chasing each through the streets, it was still an improvement from the mess it was earlier when Sakura was darting through the crowds.

Chouji paused slightly in front of a snack cart. She watched him in amusement grab a bag of chips, Chouji paid for the bag of chips, placing them in his hip pack. Sakura giggled her head leaning against the arm she still held lightly. Chouji gave her a look, a small smile gracing his lips, before he shook his head and they continue on their way to the ramen bar.

When they arrived at the ramen bar they notice it was nearly empty just three or four scattered people. Taking a seat, they ordered.

"Oh how'd you're mission go?" Sakura asked breaking the comfortable silence. Chouji gave a small smile, before popping a chip in his mouth.

"Shikamaru considered it pretty troublesome, so did Ino actually, just a simple escort mission to Waterfall Village." Chouji answered with a polite smile.

"why'd pig find it troublesome?" Sakura asked eyes glittering in curiosity.

"sometime about her hair/" Chouji answered, only to be responded with a girlish giggles and a simple answer of "it figures"

Chouji couldn't help but stare at her, face flushed in laugher, green eyes sparkling in mirth. Chouji looked a way with a slight blush.

Thankfully their orders arrived, giving him a needed distraction.

They ate in silence, both just enjoying their food and the company.

Ten ramen bowls later, they were both stuffed. Sakura finished her drink in a big gulp before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She flashed him a satisfied smile, and jumped off the bar to pay for them both.

Chouji followed her determined to help with the bill, since he ate seven of those bowls to her three. Sakura would have none of it, paying for the whole bill saying that was nothing compared when she ended up paying for both Naruto and Kakashi-sensei when they all ate out.

Chouji just shook his head, knowing it would do no good to argue with Sakura over it, he wouldn't win, he learned that well enough having Ino has a teammate.

Sakura just smiled and headed out of the restaurant, Chouji just followed; again they walked side by side. Chouji noticed the familiar street; they were heading toward Sakura's home. Chouji just shook his head, this was way out of his way; his home was in completely different direction, that didn't stop him that didn't even make him pause as he continued to walk with Sakura.

Sakura didn't even pause as they reached her door, just unlocked the door and held it open for him. Chouji walked into the home, instantly he was welcome with mouth watering smell of baked goods.

Before they could reach the living room a cheerful Kioko-san came all but skipping into the room.

"Oh Sakura you're home, Welcome Chouji-kun" Kioko said with a warm motherly smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Sakura said with a equally happy smile on her face.

"I don't know it could be that your father was given a whole week off, since his last mission went so well." Kioko-san said smiling like in love teenage, her emerald eyes glittering much like her daughter's do when she was happy or excited. Chouji suppose that were Sakura got it.

"Really?!" Sakura all but gushed out, equally excited and amazed.

"Yep" Kioko confirmed still smiling widely.

"What's all the commotion?" came the somewhat smooth rough voice from the doorway to the kitchen.

They all turned to see, the pale pink haired man.

"Just telling Sakura-chan and Chouji-kun the wonderful news Genkei-kun, about you having a little off time to spend with your wonderful wife and daughter" Kioko giggled sounding like a academy fan girl.

"Really, is that the same wonderful wife that is burning whatever is in the oven?" Genkei stated with in an amused tone.

With a shriek Kioko darted from the living room to the kitchen, Genkei let out a roar of laugher that seemly shook the room, Sakura joined him letting out an amused giggle as she shook her head at her mother's silliness.

Chouji just smiled, kind feeling as if he was looking in on a family moment rather than standing in one. Sakura flashed him a happy smile that lit up her eyes with mirth and merriment.

"The Dorayaki is done" Kioko shouted from the kitchen relief was dipping from her voice.

Genkei turned and walked into the kitchen. Sakura grabbed Chouji's arm and pulled him toward the kitchen.

* * *

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

AN: HELLO, Yes I'm alive! I know it's been what…….. 8 months…..8 MONTHS!! OMG!! I'm so sorry, I'm horrible author, I have excuses lots of good ones, but I'm not gonna be lame and expected you to accept them, since I made all my wonderful supporter wait, hopefully this was worth the wait…..maybe. got a little Chouji/Sakura fluff. Gotta love that! Trying to work out the timeline, figure out when to throw in the Chunin exams or anything else. Hmmm I apologize if Chouji or Sakura seems a little OOC. Again I apologize for the long wait I'll try to keep such things shorter in the future.

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!

Please check out my other stories and me and my Gals co-authored story "Once upon a Fanfiction" I think it's great, but I'm bias. Has lots of Humor, Drama, Violence and even some yaoi!

Of course Standard disclaimer applies and I may revise this chapter at a later date.

UNTIL NEXT TIME

Charmed-chan


End file.
